


My Plastic Heart

by Threadbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, I mean Snape is too so.., Lace Panties, Los Angeles, M/M, Pool Boy Severus Snape, Sirius is a terrible person, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, Unlikeable Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear
Summary: “We do have someone. He’s new, he might be just what you’re looking for. There is one thing. He does have a... rather colourful criminal record.”“Can he clean a fucking pool?”Sirius is a wealthy layabout and Severus is his pool boy.Written for the 2020 StarPrince discord Kinktober. Prompt = Lace.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1, StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	My Plastic Heart

“Mr Black, I’m from the agency, I’m calling to tell you that another of your pool maintenance workers have decided not to continue their contract with you.”

“Uh huh.” Sirius turned down the porn he was watching on his 60 inch and scratched his balls.

“We’re running out of contractors to supply Mr Black.”

He sighed deeply. “How hard is it,” he asked, “to send someone to clean my pool? Surely it’s not that complicated.”

There’s a pause on the other end. “We do have someone. He’s new, he might be just what you’re looking for. There is one thing. He does have a...rather colourful criminal record.”

“Can he clean a fucking pool?”

“We believe so sir.”

“Great.” He said and rang off. He doesn’t think about it again until next week when there’s a buzz at the intercom.

“Yes?” He said.

“I’m the pool man.”

He buzzed him in and walked from the kitchen, through his sprawling home, modern, minimal and spotlessly clean thanks to the help he employed, and went to the door.

The man was slim and tall with overlong black hair and a tough, angular face.

“The agency sent me.” His voice caressed slowly over the words, in a deep inviting drawl, like he was auditioning for a part in a film rather than introducing himself as the help. Though this was LA, chances were he was just another out of work actor.

“Do you have a name?” Sirius asked. His first thought was to send him away, he liked his pool boys young and attractive, but then he remembered what the agency had said and he decided he may as well let him clean the damn pool first.

“Snape.”

“That’s your first name is it? That’s the name your parents gave you?”

“Severus.” He said.

“That’s not much better is it?”

“No it’s not.”

“Well come in for fuck’s sake.”

The man just raised an eyebrow and followed him.

They went outside to the large modern pool that took up a good portion of the back property. It was more like a lake than anything. “Here it is. The equipment is in the pool house through there.” He said pointing. “I suppose you can figure out the rest?”

“Yes sir.” If he had any particular feelings about cleaning such a large pool he kept them to himself.

Sirius went inside to get changed then came out to sit on a sun chair and work on his tan. He may as well keep an eye on this creepy weirdo the agency had sent while he was at it. He’d be ringing them later for words.

He opened his magazine and flicked through absently and when he looked up the man had divested himself of his clothing and had started on the pool with a long handled brush wearing nothing but tight black swim briefs. Sirius put his magazine down over his lap and peered at him over his sunglasses. Fucking hell. Well that was a surprise. The guy was sudden spring-a-semi material. That didn’t happen to him often. LA was full of beautiful people and you just got used to it. His body was long and fit and lean and his skin was pale and smooth and absolutely blemish free. Jesus he must wax everything. He watched him for the rest of the afternoon. He didn’t care that he was staring, that’s what he hired them for after all. When he was done and the sun was beginning to set he told him to come back tomorrow.

“You’ll need to test the water levels.” He said, trying to keep the breathless anticipation out of his voice. “I’ll square it with the agency.”

“Fine.” The man had drawled and by now the deep timbre of his voice went straight to Sirius’s dick.

After he’d left he went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed and abused himself to thoughts of him. He came three times before he was even close to being done.

..

The next day he came back and tested the water while Sirius watched.

“I’m finished.” He told him after.

“So?”

“Will that be all?”

“No.” Sirius said. “Swim laps or something, do I have to tell you everything?”

“Very well.”

Sirius watched while he dived in and swam like a sleek seal up and down the pool. Eventually he stopped and sat on the edge. He looked good wet.

“Smoke?” Sirius called to him. He looked over and nodded so Sirius took one from his packet and bought it to him. He crouched down and placed it between the man’s lips and he let him, dark eyes meeting his. He flicked his lighter and lit the end for him, holding his gaze the whole while.

“I looked you up.” He said, straightening. “Terrible business. Riddle. Those experiments.”

The man blew smoke out through his lips across the pool and the wind caught it and blew it back in their direction.

“People died. How long did you get?”

“Two.”

“Not long.”

“I pled.”

“You talked.” He just raised an eyebrow mildly at that.

“Come back tomorrow.” Sirius told him. “I have more work for you.”

Soon the man was coming almost every day. His pool was spotless.

..

He watched him scoop leaves out of the pool from behind the curtain of his upstairs bedroom. He slid a hand into his underwear, his dick was warm and hard. Sirius watched the taut lines of his muscles move as he worked and the outline of his cock beneath his tight briefs and rubbed himself, up and down. Snape looked up then and those dark fathomless eyes met his and held his gaze. Sirius’ breath sped up and he imagined those black bottomless eyes boring in to him as he buried himself in that tight perfect ass. He tore his eyes away and moved away from the window and went to take a shower.

As Snape was leaving he lured him into the kitchen with the promise of a cold drink and he made them strong mojitos with fist fulls of mint and sticks of cucumber poking out of the top of the glass.

“Where are you from?” He asked him. Surely not here. No one from LA looked like that.

“Nowhere you’d know.”

“Try me.”

“Cokeville, Iowa.”

“You’re right I don’t.” He said. He saw him looking around, taking in the opulent surrounds of Sirius’s home.

“And what do you do?” To afford all this, is the unspoken addendum. It’s the first time he’d asked him anything close to a personal question.

Sirius shrugged. “I’m an influencer. Instagram, you know.” The man’s eye visibly twitched when he said that. Sirius took a bite of his cucumber. “People pay me to recommend things. Sometimes quite a lot.”

He looked him over cooly for a long second. “I see.” He said finally.

“It’s my parents house.” He conceded finally. “They’re dead.” He’d never really had to work and the money that he received occasionally from brands who we’re looking for a handsome face and the perfect, curated LA lifestyle to hawk their products wouldn’t even come close to keeping him in the manner that he was accustomed but Snape didn’t have to know that.

“This is a mojito. Do you know how to make them?” He asked.

His pool boy nodded.

“Good.”

..

He and Bella are lying on sun loungers next the pool when Snape brings out a tray with a jug of mojito and two tall glasses stuffed with ice and sticks of cucumber like he likes.

He put the tray down on the small table between them and Sirius slid a hand up his smooth thigh. “Thank you.” He told him, smiling up at him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him blandly in acknowledgement but he caught a flicker of fire beneath his eyes. He kept watching his ass as he walked away to start on the pool.

“Are you fucking him?” Bella asked.

“No.” He said mildly, still watching. “I will though.”

“If you don’t do it soon I might.”

“Don’t.” He warned darkly. Evil bitch. He contented himself with the thought that the man’s eyes had hardly lingered on his cousin Bella, even though he was frequently told that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole of LA. Most of the time he hated her; he liked being the most beautiful person in any given room and it annoyed him that he often wasn’t with her around.

She laughed at him. “You can’t share?”

“No.” He snapped.

..

“I need you here more often.”

“I’m here everyday.” The man observed fully dressed to leave and bringing a lit cigarette to his lips.

Sirius nodded at the pool house. “You can live there. I’ll pay you twice what you’re getting now. Rent free.”

“I’m not sure.”

“You have to. I require it.”

“I see.”

“Will you do it?”

He studied him through heavy lidded eyes for so long that it made Sirius feel uncomfortable, exposed. Finally he gave a conceding shrug with his eyebrows and crushed his cigarette under his shoe. “I’ll bring my things round tonight.”

“See that you do.” Sirius said.

..

“What does he _do_?”

They watched him float in the pool on a vinyl inflatable, dark sunglasses on and naked save for his usual tight, skimpy swim wear.

“He cleans the pool.”

“All day?”

“Mind your own business Bella.”

She held up an empty glass pitcher. “Should we ask your pool boy?”

“I’ll make it.” He said. “He’s busy.”

When he came back out with a full pitcher, Bella was sitting on the side of the pool, legs dangling in the water and talking to Snape. Her head was bent to his and she was smiling dangerously. He looked at Snape, his eyes were shining in amusement. He’d never seen him so much as smile before.

Sirius banged the jug down on the table. “It’s time for your sunscreen.” He snapped at him. He had taken to buying large bottles of the highest protection sunscreen they made. He couldn’t abide any damage to that perfect, pale skin.

Snape sat between his legs on the sun lounger while he applied layers of lotion to his back and arms and chest with his semi pressed into the man’s ass. He didn’t bother to hide how turned on he made him.

Later, he hissed at him, “You're not to sleep with her.”

He just gave him a contemptuous look and stalked outside to the pool house. Snape was rude and scathing and sarcastic and he managed to convey all of that in as very little words as possible. Sirius would exclusively think of that arrogant face sneering at him when he came and he thought by now he was probably incapable of being turned on by anything else.

“I won’t allow it!” Sirius called after him.

The next day as Sirius was applying his sunscreen again, Snape said, “I’m not interested in sleeping with your cousin,” in a cool disinterested tone.

Sirius gave a self-satisfied smile to his back then went back to applying lotion.

..

He found Snape in the pool house snoozing on the couch in his black swim pants. He was paying him a lot of money to lounge about like this and he had decided he wanted his money’s worth.

“Wake up.” He said, glowering over him.

His eyes fluttered open. “Hmm? Do you want to watch me sunbathe?”

“No.” Sirius said. “Something else.”

He yawned. “‘Kay.”

“Meet me in your bedroom.”

Sirius was already hard sitting on Snape’s bed watching him amble in and scratch his ass through his pants lazily. His hands clasped a small white bag with a purple ribboned handle and he eyed Snape eagerly.

“I want you to put these on.”

From the bag he produced a pair of delicate white lace knickers. They had been expensive, from a shop on Rodeo Drive, a little hand made work of perfection. For your girlfriend? The saleswoman had purred. He’d been unable to keep the knowing smirk from his face. Oh no, he’d replied.

Snape looked at him with amusement playing around his eyes for a while as if he were making a decision. Finally he took a hair band from his wrist and tied his dark hair back loosely. God he was so _obedient_. Someone had trained him well.

Not taking his eyes off Sirius, Snape pushed down his briefs slowly, when they dropped to the floor he stepped out of them and toed them away. He stood up and his cock lay nestled in a thatch of dark, neatly trimmed hair. Sirius was glad he wasn’t completely shaven. He stuck his hand out and Sirius dangled the panties over his outstretched fingers.

He shimmied them on over his narrow hips and they were a perfect fit, he knew they would be. His half hard cock poked out the bottom, pink and wet.

Snape looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. Sirius made a twirling motion with his finger and Snape turned around.

“Mm fuck.” Sirius breathed. He stood up and approached. The panties came only halfway down his ass, the intricate scalloped edges of the lace lying flat against his skin. Pale lace on pale skin. Sirius ran a slow finger over the rise and curve as it swelled up from the crease of his thigh, he pushed the lace fabric up and it bunched against his finger. He gave the cheek an experimental squeeze and Snape inhaled sharply.

“Good.” Sirius said. “Firm, like a ripe peach.”

“I thought it was customary to test before you bought the goods.” Snape said.

“I have a very good eye.” Sirius said. “And I’m never wrong. In this case I can see I have made an excellent purchase.”

He ran his hand round to the front then downwards over his increasingly hard lace covered cock, his bare chest was flush with Snape’s back and he rubbed wet circles around the cock head peeking through the bottom.

“God.” Snape gasped like a prayer.

Sirius leaned in. He whispered to him, his lips brushing against the sworls of his ear. “There’s no god here.”

Snape moaned and his breath became heavy. He leaned his head back into Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius wondered if this was what love felt like. This heavy, pungent obsession. He hoped not. He thought what they had was nothing so pedestrian.

“Bend over the bed.” He told him.

Sirius took off his shorts and stood naked as he watched him bend over obediently for him.

“Good.” He said. “So good. Beautiful.” He ran both hands over his pert ass. “Perfect.”

“It’s yours.”

“Mine.” He agreed.

Sirius grabbed the lube from his bedside and knelt down behind him. “Spread.” He said, nudging his legs apart. He licked a strip over the inner swell of his ass cheek toward his asshole, then he pushed the panties to the side and started licking him around his smooth, hairless, perfect hole, pulling back briefly to mouth the curves of his plump cheeks.

He fingered the dark pucker and Snape inhaled and arched. He nudged in and it grasped his finger, tight and greedy. It was even better than he had imagined. He coated his fingers in a thick layer of lubricant and rubbed two wet fingers against him until he relaxed. Sirius watched two of his fingers push in and then out of him, wet and dripping. It looked so good that he applied more lube and added another finger and soon Snape was panting and keening beneath his hand.

Finally he removed his hand and arranged the pants back in place. He stood and rubbed his hand over his lace covered crack towards his taint, back and forward till the panties were wet and sopping. “You’ve got your panties all wet.” He observed. “Crawl over the bed and get onto your back.”

Sirius’ dick curved upwards, purple and veiny, and rock hard. Snape stared at it from his place on the bed. “Do you like it?” He asked. He knew he had a big one, another gift he had been bestowed with.

Snape said nothing but kept staring, his own dick straining hard against the fabric of his knickers. “Hm?” Sirius prompted as he approached him.

“It’s big.”

“Do you like big cocks?” He asked and Snape nodded.

“I bet you do.” Sirius said.

He pushed the panties down slowly over his hips, then pulled one of Snape’s legs out carefully, leaving them hooked around one thigh.

When he parted his legs he ran a questioning finger in circles over his exposed hole and waited for him to voice any protest. When he heard none, winding the lace panties about his left hand, he encouraged his leg back and rubbed himself against his wet and ready entrance.

Snape bore down on him at the same time as he pushed. The head of his dick was inside him and Sirius moaned at the sweet, grasping feeling. “Oops.” He said. “Look what happened.”

“Pervert.” Snape said with heavy lids. He rolled his hips so Sirius went deeper inside him.

“You’re supposed to be cleaning my pool.”

“This is sexual harassment.” Snape breathed.

Sirius pushed in as far as he could go and tugged on the panties so they dug into Snape’s smooth milky thigh. Snape grasped the sheets in his hands and swore.

“You’re my pretty doll.” Sirius said while he fucked him. “I bought you. Your skin is smooth and vinyl.”

“You bought me to fuck me.”

“Yes. I’ll fuck your little plastic hole and your plastic mouth. And I’ll dress you up and fuck you all over my house, whenever I feel like it.”

“Ugh.” Snape said sweetly and Sirius brought his mouth to his and Snape opened to him and their lips swiped roughly together and Sirius sucked his top lip into his mouth.

Snape threw his head back and moaned and gasped. Sirius watched and wound the panties tighter around his leg, pulling his legs further apart. With every inward push Snape moaned and Sirius edged closer and closer to heaven.

“Do you like this?” Snape breathed spearing him with those hard flinty eyes.

“God yes.”

“I don’t want to clean that fucking pool anymore.”

“No you don’t have to.” Sirius said.

“Promise.”

“I promise. Bring your self off, I want to watch.”

“Like this?” He pulled at his dick while Sirius fucked his hole with increasingly erratic movements.

“Like that - oh God, shit. Come for me.” He urged. “Does my dick fucking you feel good?”

“Yes. Shift up a bit, like — that’s it. God you’re awful. You’re truly awful. Mm Jesus, harder.”

Sirius gave him two sharp jabs and then he was coming all over his own stomach while his hand milked his cock and Sirius thought about all terrible shit that he had done before he had turned up sneering and ugly on his doorstep and he wondered what awful things went on in his mind, this perfect plastic doll, life size and immortal and his. “You are too,” he said, gasping, “you are too.” And he came with a shout, hand thrust in the space between lace and Snape’s thigh.

He had barely finished coming when Snape shoved him off. “You ever fuck me bare again, I end this.” He growled.

He got up and swiped himself with a towel then started going through his drawers and pulling clothes on.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m going to get tested. Who knows what your fuck boy influencer come has given me?”

Sirius threw the panties at him. “Wear these underneath.”

Snape glared at him but did as he was told.

“If I come with you will you let me do it if I come back clear?” Sirius said. Snape made a small non-committal sound.

“How are you getting there?”

“I have a car.”

“That gross old piece of junk you drive? What even is that?”

“It’s a car. It’s a normal car that normal people drive.”

“It looks horrible. We can take mine?”

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled on a light jersey.

“It’s a Porsche.” Sirius offered. “I’ll let you drive.”

He met Sirius’s eyes and his lips spread into a slow, crooked smile.


End file.
